On était à un cheveu du drame !
by Racoonims
Summary: Jessica reçoit un appel de Trish, l'appelant à l'aide.


Hello, tout le monde ! Je vous reviens avec un nouvel OS basé sur Jessica Jones ! :D ( le premier n'était pas vraiment génial, maintenant que je le relis, ne le lisez pas svp )

Vous pouvez le situer à peu près partout dans la série, il ne révèle rien, garanti sans spoilers !

Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

C'est la sonnerie de son téléphone qui tira Jessica de son sommeil. Voyant le nom de Trish s'afficher sur l'écran, la détective se hâta de se redresser, décrochant. Elle fronça les sourcils en entendant la blonde sangloter.

\- Trish ? Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ?

\- Jess... J-J'ai fait une connerie...

Le ton prit par Trish inquiéta tout de suite Jessica, qui attrapa l'un de ses jeans au sol et se dépêcha de l'enfiler, gardant le téléphone contre son oreille. Elle tenta d'apaiser son amie, prenant un sweat noir.

\- Calme-toi, j'arrive le plus vite possible. Tu es où ? Tu as fait quoi ?

\- J-Je peux pas v-vraiment te décrire le carnage que c'est, là, il vaut mieux que tu voies de toi-même...

Jessica se mordit la lèvre, quittant son appartement. Elle répeta la seconde question, Trish ne lui ayant pas répondu.

\- Et tu es où ?

\- Chez moi...

\- Toute seule ?!

Trish laissa échapper un sanglot, avant de répondre par l'affirmative.

Oh, putain. Jessica était terrifiée. La blonde n'était pas du genre à appeler à l'aide sans un motif important. En plus, elle avait vraiment l'air mal. Jessica fronça les sourcils, s'engouffrant dans l'une des ruelles étroites constituant un raccourci jusqu'à l'habitation de Trish.

Elle espérait juste que ce n'était pas la mère de Trish. Une femme odieuse, sans coeur, ayant déjà fait du mal à sa fille par le passé.

\- Trish ? Tu es toujours en ligne ?

Elle n'avait pas pu se résoudre à raccrocher, pour être avertie du moindre problème. Le vent glacial s'engouffra dans les cheveux de la détective, ne la faisant ni frissonner, ni ralentir.

\- O-Oui...

\- Et tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ce qui se passe ?

\- Je préfère vraiment que tu viennes, Jess...

_Pitié, que je n'aie pas d'autres cadavres dont je doive me débarrasser..._

La brune soupira de soulagement en voyant finalement la porte d'entrée de sa meilleure amie. Elle se hâta, ouvrant la porte sans frapper. Trish avait dû oublier de s'enfermer à clé, mais ce n'était pas son genre... A première vue, aucun signe d'effraction. Mais vu que son idiote de meilleure amie avait oublié de fermer la porte, ce n'était pas étonnant.

Elle entra, fermant soigneusement la porte derrière elle.

La détective tendit l'oreille, serrant l'un de ses poings devant elle, et raccrochant. De toute façon, Trish l'avait sûrement entendue arriver...

Elle entendit de faibles sanglots venir de la salle de bains de la blonde.

Entrant sans prévenir, Jessica écarquilla les yeux.

Elle avait devant les yeux une Trish en parfait état, mis à part le fait qu'elle était en larmes, entourée de mèches de cheveux blondes.

\- Trish ?

La brune avait parlé d'une voix calme, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui se passait. Trish se tourna vers elle, essuyant les larmes et le mascara qui tâchaient ses joues.

\- J-Jess, j'ai fait une c-connerie... J-Je pensais que les c-cheveux courts m'iraient bien, mais j-je suis hideuse avec...

Elle renifla, Jessica levant les yeux au ciel. On l'avait réveillée en pleine nuit pour un putain de problème capillaire.

\- Trish, est-ce-que tu as bu ?

La blonde secoua la tête de droite à gauche, faisant voleter des mèches de cheveux un peu partout dans la pièce. Elle était assise par terre, Jessica s'agenouillant à côté.

\- N-Non, j'ai fait ça sur un coup de tête, mais ça a-allait ssssi bien à Emma Wa-Watson...

Jessica leva un sourcil.

\- Tu sais, ça te va pas si mal, les cheveux courts, en fait. J'ai l'impression que ça te vieillit un peu.

La remarque fit fondre Trish en larmes de plus belle, son amie regrettant aussitôt sa tentative de réconfort. Elle posa la main sur l'épaule de la célébrité.Puis elle se rendit compte de ce qui n'allait pas.

\- Trish ? Tu n'as pas dormi depuis combien de temps ?

Trish rougit légèrement, haussant les épaules.

\- J-Je ne sais pas, trois ou quatre heures ?

\- Trish.

\- ... 2 nuits. Mais ton travail m'inquiète, Jess ! Tu es entourée de criminels, tu dois leur courir après... C'est super dangereux !

Jessica soupira.

\- Donc, pour résumer, tu ne dors pas deux nuits de suite, et tu coupes pratiquement l'intégralité de tes cheveux parce que mon boulot t'inquiète ?

Son amie acquiesça.

\- C'est totalement stupide. Mais... La coiffure te va super bien ! Une fois que tu auras un peu dormi, tu penseras comme moi !

La mutante était beaucoup plus douce qu'à l'habitude, venant de se rendre compte de l'inquiétude de Trish. Elle pensait qu'elle était légèrement soucieuse, mais pas au point de faire deux nuits blanches de suite !

Puis Jessica décida qu'il était temps de donner un petit rappel à sa soeur adoptive.

Elle attrapa le fer à lisser de Trish, et le tordit sans aucune difficulté.

Elle ignora le regard outré de l'insomniaque et lui accorda l'un de ses rares sourires.

\- Si je peux faire ça à un objet en métal, crois-moi, je peux aussi faire ça à un abruti de criminel. T'as pas à t'en faire pour moi.

\- Mais tu me tiens au courant de rien ! Et je ne sais jamais où tu es !

Jessica leva encore une fois les yeux au ciel.

\- Je te promets qu'il ne m'arrivera rien, Trish. Je te le jure, même. Je sais me défendre toute seule.

Trish renifla légèrement, passant la main sur ses yeux et acquiesçant.

\- Bon, maintenant, lève-toi, attrape un balai, et aide moi à nettoyer la merde que t'as foutu dans ta salle de bains.


End file.
